Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a material exhibits a reversible electrochemically-mediated change in an optical property when placed in a different electronic state, typically by being subjected to a voltage change. The optical property is typically one or more of color, transmittance, absorbance, and reflectance. One well known electrochromic material, for example, is tungsten oxide (WO3). Tungsten oxide is a cathodic electrochromic material in which a coloration transition, transparent to blue, occurs by electrochemical reduction. Anodic electrochromic materials are also known, e.g., nickel oxide (e.g. NiO).
Electrochromic materials may be incorporated into, for example, windows and mirrors. The color, transmittance, absorbance, and/or reflectance of such windows and mirrors may be changed by inducing a change in the electrochromic material. One well known application of electrochromic materials, for example, is electrochromic windows for buildings.
While electrochromism was discovered in the 1960's, electrochromic devices have historically suffered from various problems that have prevented the technology from realizing its full commercial potential. For example, electrochromic windows may use tungsten oxide and/or nickel oxide materials, but there is much room for improvement. Certain areas that can be improved include material stability over time, switching speed, and optical properties, e.g., tinted states are often too blue and transparent states are often too yellow.